Sleeping Beauty
by panatlantic
Summary: Ryuichi and Kuma on a mission [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

"Shuuuuu-iiiiiiiiii-chiiiiiii!" Whispered Ryuichi.  
  
"Shuuuuu-iiiiiiiiii-chiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He tried again, but there was still no response.  
  
Kuma, being more experienced when it came to this kind of thing resorted to poking.  
  
It didn't work. The truth was Yuki had agreed to let Shuichi sleep in his bed whenever he wanted, but Shuichi chose to continue sleeping on the couch. This was not due to any ergonomic significance of the couch, rather that Yuki was a . . . 'restless' sleeper. The few times Shuichi had remained in bed with his lover had resulted in Shuichi having an unnatural immunity to poking/kicking/other during sleep.  
  
"Kumagarou, it didn't work!" Pointed out Ryuichi.  
  
Kuma deigned to reply that perhaps they needn't whisper since their intention was to wake Shuichi up anyway.  
  
"Shuichi!" Piped up Ryuichi in a normal voice. "K is coming! He has a gun!"  
  
No response.  
  
"A biiiig gun!"  
  
No response.  
  
"A truck load of pocky crashed outside the studio 'n theres pocky everywhere . . . "  
  
No response.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Yuki is here to see you, Shuichi. . . " Ryuichi tried at Kuma's suggestion. Ryuichi didn't know why Shuichi liked spending so much time with that meanie-head Yuki but Kuma knew about this kind of stuff.  
  
No response.  
  
"Oh no! Kumagarou, do you think he's under some kind of spell?" Asked Ryuichi, immediately searching the room for a spinning wheel. Not that he knew what a spinning wheel was. That thing in the corner might be one for all he knew! Ryuichi gave Hiro's guitar a wide berth as he moved over to start poking Shuichi again.  
  
"Kumagarou. It's just like that fairy tale! Sleepless Beauty! He needs a kiss to wake up!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"What's that Kumagarou? You're a prince? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
Ryuichi gently lowered Kumagarou down until his lips touched Shuichi's.  
  
No response.  
  
Ryuichi wasn't surprised. Kumagarou might be royalty, but he was a lousy kisser. Not that Ryuichi would ever tell Kumagarou that. Best not to even think it because Ryuichi suspected Kumagarou was also a mind reader."  
  
" . . . maybe human princesses need human princes and your kiss only works on bunny princesses." Consoled Ryuichi, hoping Kuma wasn't upset.  
  
Kuma didn't seem upset at all thankfully (because Kuma was pretty frightening when he was angry).  
  
"Maybe I should try!" Cheered Ryuichi, Sure he wasn't a prince like Kumagarou, but he was Kumagarou's particular friend so maybe some of the royalty rubbed off. Kuma agreed it was worth a try.  
  
Ryuichi quickly dipped down and pecked Shuichi on the lips.  
  
No response.  
  
". . . "  
  
"What does 'slip him the tongue' mean na no ka?" Ryuichi asked Kumagarou, genuinely confused.  
  
". . . "  
  
"KUMA NO ECHII!" Kumagarou took a flying lesson compliments of Ryuichi Airlines (not his first).  
  
Cheeks still burning Ryuichi turned back to the sleeping Shuichi.  
  
"It's no good Kumagarou! He won't wake up!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"No Kuma! We can't leave him! Tohma is coming!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"No Kuma! If Tohma catches Shuichi sleeping he'll. . . " Actually when ever Tohma found Ryuichi sleeping he just kinda woke him up. . . but Ryuichi had already tried every humanely possible method he could think of to wake Shuichi up so who knew what kind of inhumane ones Tohma would come up with! Probably involving bugs! And Mika! And one of those catering sized jars of mint jelly! Tohma was scary like that . . . " Best not to think about it Kumagarou!" Admonished Ryuichi. "It's up to you and me to get Shu- chan out of here alive!"  
  
~~**~~~***~~~~****~~~~~***~~~~**~~  
  
"No tongue!!" Screamed the ventilation duct above Tohma's desk in a suspiciously Ryuichi-esque tone of voice followed by various scraping and thumping noises which could only be attributed to someone dragging a body through the confined space. Well technically it could also be the noise the expresso machine made last week when someone (no names mentioned) jammed it full of stuffed, pink, rabbit but that was unlikely to happen again while Ryuichi still remembered that Kumagarou had to go through the washing machine (Kuma hated washing) three whole times (Kuma kept count)!  
  
"Don't worry Shuichi! We'll find your prince!"  
  
Tohma decided not to dwell on this since Ryuichi wasn't working today and Shuichi had been given the day off after accidentally taking an adult dose of Tylenol. Best . . . not to think about it. When you started to think about these things you started to see patterns, then logic, and then it was all downhill as a grown man conversing with a stuffed pink bunny seemed just fine . . . Tohma decided to pencil in an appointment with his psych, just in case. 


	2. 2

Suguru looked up at the odd scraping noise coming from the ventilation (not unlike the coffee machine last week).  
  
Scrreek. Scrreeek. Screeeek.  
  
'God. . . don't stop. Keep moving. . . ' Alas, it was not to be.  
  
"KISSHIMKISSHIMKISSHIM!" Screamed Ryuichi springing forth from the duct and shoving Shuichi's face into Fujisaki's. Naturally Fujisaki, instead of obliging, stumbled back in fear, clutching his chest to try to control his racing pulse.  
  
Ryuichi looked down at Suguru who was suffering some sort of cardiac arrest. Cool.  
  
"No good Kuma!" Whined Ryuichi, as he went over to call an ambulance. K always said this was a nice thing to do if you accidentally give someone a heart attack, and Ryuichi, caring soul he was, liked doing nice things for people.  
  
But this did not help his current situation. Fuji-chan was incapable of kissing Shu-chan in his current state.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Maybe you're right Kuma." Admitted Ryuichi. Maybe the element of surprise hadn't been the best approach . . . but just asking outright . . . was a kinda boring way to go about it. Fujisaki had been their main target (seeing as how everyone said he was the little prince of the Suguru's and Seguchi's - though generally when he wasn't there).  
  
". . . "  
  
"You're right Kuma! We have to get out of here!" K always said if you accidentally kill someone to run away straight away. Ryuichi supposed this was so you wouldn't be in the way of the ambulance people 'n stuff, and Ryuichi didn't want to be in anyone's way! "Baibai!" Kumagarou waved to the convulsing figure while they retreated with Shu to the relative safety of the ventilation duct.  
  
". . . ."  
  
"But Kuma. . . " Whispered Ryuichi, "We don't know any more princes!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"That's right!" It was so obvious! A Prince didn't always save the beautiful princess; sometimes it was a Hiro! A Hiro on a white horse! Kumagarou was so smart! Now if only they had a white horse . . .  
  
"HIROHIROHIROHIRO!" Screamed the ventilation ducts followed by the furious clanging of feet and hands dragging through the metal crawlspace. Hiro, either alerted by some weird psychic reception (or maybe just the reverberation in the ducts) made quickly for the studio exit. He didn't even go to collect his guitar.  
  
Which was a pity really, since he would have found valuable clues there as to what was happening. Namely in the form of a rather nasty message written by a rather put out rabbit, that was terribly upset to find out his secret crush had been but to sleep by some evil witch. Kuma you see was still not happy about having to let other people kiss his Shuichi. It was bad enough that Shuichi was still in a relationship with Yuki. Why, if that Yuki- fellow didn't intimidate Ryu so much, he might even do something about it!  
  
Ryu, being the naturally oblivious owner he was, was naturally oblivious to all this (of course). He thought Kuma just looked at Shuichi as a friend . . . and Kuma, being a little embarrassed about the whole affair (Shuichi, pink as he may be, was still no rabbit) preferred to keep it this way.  
  
Walk fast.  
  
"HIRO! HIRO! MATTE!"  
  
Don't look back.  
  
"HIRO! HIROOOooooOOOOOoooo!"  
  
". . . " Suggested Kumagarou. It was so insane, it just might work.  
  
"I! HAVE! SHU-CHAN! HE WON'T MOVE!" Kekekekekeke. He looked. That was always their first mistake because once they looked they couldn't deny they'd heard you anymore. Hiro must have realized this because he smacked his own forehead in appreciation.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakuma-san!" Greeted Hiro, a little curious as to why Ryuichi was dragging Shu around the car park.  
  
". . . "  
  
"Ahem." Ryuichi gestured meaningfully to Kuma.  
  
"Ohayo Kuma-chan!"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Ano . . . " Ryuichi blushed a little, bowing slightly. "If possible please call him Kuma-sama."  
  
"Kuma. . . sama. . . "Corrected Hiro, and Ryuichi beamed. Kuma made a comment that Ryuichi largely suspected was sarcastic, but was otherwise pleased with this new mode of address.  
  
"Hiro-chan?" Wheedled Ryuichi expertly.  
  
"H. . . . hai?" Stuttered Hiro. Keeping in mind he was Shuichi's particular childhood friend, and was quite familiar with getting fleeced.  
  
"Kuma needs a little favour. . . "  
  
" H. . .hai . . ?" Familiar with, but not immune to. Sweatdrop. 


	3. thrEE

Despite the occasional bout of cross-dressing which one can only infer from anime is quite normal for Japanese men, Shuichi usually stuck to fairly unremarkable apparel.  
  
Well that had to go. He needed to look princessier 'n stuff. Ryuichi had personally picked out the most prissy dress he could find in wardrobe - with help from Kumagarou of course. It was big, and pink and princesserific. In was perfect.  
  
But just in case, Ryuichi completed the ensemble with a silver tiara and a pair of glass slippers. Now slippers with glass in them looked pretty painful, but luckily Shuichi was unconscious anywise so he couldn't feel it. Even Kumagarou was impressed. Yes, one day Ryuichi would make a most excellent fairy godmother.  
  
"So prettttty!" Cooed Ryuichi, applying the last touches to Shuichi's mascara. "Ne, Kumagarou, isn't Shuichi pretty? Ne? Ne?" Kumagarou was still crappy about Hiro getting away it seemed because he didn't say anything.  
  
Geez, you turn away for a minute and people fled screaming all the time lately.  
  
Like Sakano had.  
  
Out of desperation after losing Hiro, Kumagarou had tried to knight Sakano with K's penknife but the man had fled screaming. Didn't he want to help Shuichi?  
  
This was the main reason Ryuichi was dressing up Shuichi, so people would realize he was a maiden in distress 'n all and needed help. Then they'd have to think twice about running. Yep.  
  
And Kumagarou sure was cranky lately. Ryuichi hoped Shuichi woke up soon, he always made Kumagarou happy. Maybe . . . maybe Shuichi might never wake up! No! He couldn't start thinking like that! There were still many many more people that hadn't kissed Shuichi yet! Like Yuki!  
  
"! ! !"  
  
"Why not Kumagarou?" Asked Ryuichi, confuzzled. Surely Kumagarou wanted Shuichi to wake up too?  
  
". . . "  
  
"Of course! Of course we'll try everyone here first!" He nodded enthusiastically. Ah! Kumagarou always had everyone's best interests at heart! Why go all the way to Yuki's apartment when there were so many potential princes right here. Like that guy for example.  
  
"Hey you!" Tatsuha looked around at the squeal. Yuki had sent him down to pick up Shuichi but for the life of him he couldn't find the brat. Not that he minded looking, after all he might see his idol (and future husband) Ryuichi, and indeed he just had. Somewhere between shock and ecstasy, he pointed a finger wordlessly at himself. "Yeah you! I need a kiss here right away. I'm coming over. Don't you dare run away." Tatsuha promptly passed out.  
  
So much for the direct approach.  
  
"OH MY GAWD! IT'S CONTAGIOUS!" Screamed Ryuichi.  
  
The problem was much worse than he thought after all! The evil witch must still be around if people were still falling asleep. K always said Mika was a big, ol' witch (or was that rich? Stitch? Something like that . . . ).  
  
". . . "  
  
"You're right Kuma! We gotta do something!" And it was true, if they left this guy here he might be . . . well . . . trampled by giraffe's na no da. Sure a stampede of giraffe's had never rampaged through NG in the past, but that made it all the more likely to happen, ne? To be on the safe side Ryuichi shoved the unconscious guy into the broom closet before scrambling away dragging Shuichi.  
  
It might have been safer to leave Shuichi there too if they were going to do battle with a witch, but Kuma pointed out they might meet a prince on the way. Or find Sakano maybe. He couldn't have gotten far since Ryuichi had tied him up so's Kumagarou wouldn't accidentally cut him if he moved during the knighting ceremony (Kuma didn't like blood - if Kuma got blood on him he might have to go through the washing machine . . . but that was another story).  
  
"Blood! Blood! Blood!" Sang Ryuichi, skipping down the hallway (as much as anyone could skip while pulling along a person of nearly equal weight), earning some very concerned glances from onlookers. Naturally these being NG employees, they knew better than to make eye contact and continued about their work. 


	4. FoUr

". . . and you should always look out for tall people Shu-chan, because they might be giraffes in disguise and try to trample you." Rambled Ryuichi to the sleeping Shuichi., little suspecting that Shuichi might be subconsciously inducting the information. Of course Kuma knew, but then Kuma had suggested Ryuichi keep talking in the first place. . . kekekekeke. . . and Yuki WAS rather tall.  
  
Vive la subliminale!  
  
If nothing else, the one sided chatter distracted Ryuichi from the latest bout of discussion with Kuma regarding whether girls could be princes. After all, Kuma was a huge fan of Revolutionary Girl Utena, as many people will recall, the main character did after all have very nice hair. Despite this rather strong argument, Kuma was not swayed.  
  
It was a good thing indeed it never occurred to Ryuichi that by Kuma's own logic, Shuichi was a boy and therefore not a princess. Lucky because Kuma HAD watched that HBO special on gender-changing operations just a week before and was incidentally still in possession of the penknife.  
  
Meanwhile, K was wondering what he had done with the aforementioned potential weapon of masculine reduction. It was not a matter of needing the knife. K always kept a variety of weapons about his person and the little knife would not be missed in the respect he had at least six others on his person at this point in time.  
  
No, he was more concerned that A. someone had gotten close enough to take it or B. the knife was still secluded somewhere on his person and would be a source discomfort later when he rediscovered it. At least this was his two main lines of thought until he came upon Sakano trussed and gagged in the stair well.  
  
While K always suspected Sakano might be into . . . 'that' sort of thing, he had no intention of interrupting while he had the knife-mystery to solve. In fact he was some distance away before he realized Sakano had been quite alone and not involved in some kind of bondage scenario.  
  
In fact, if K had not been so distracted by the pen-knife enigma, he might have been more perceptive of the fact that none of his charges had shown up for band practice, perhaps that that was Suguru being taken away in an ambulance only minutes prior, perhaps that that person hiding in the bathroom might have been Hiro come to think . . . perhaps . . .  
  
. . . but then if K had been particularly astute at this point in time he might have gone back and untied Sakano and asked what was going on - but experience suggested if one didn't shoot first and ask questions later, one might not get to shoot at all.  
  
Of course, experience also suggested if Shuichi was not at work there were only two people who could be to blame. It had to be either A. Yuki Eiri. Or B. Seguchi Tohma. A, because it was always Yuki and B, because he was short and short people were always suspicious. Since Yuki wasn't here at the moment, K decided to go have a productive discussion with the venerable Seguchi Tohma.  
  
As fate would have it, at the same time K decided to go put a few bullets in Tohma, Ryuichi decided Mika could be in one of three places (unless she had cloning technology, then technically she COULD be in more than one place na no da).  
  
She was either with Tohma (tch. . . you'd think they were MARRIED or something the way she hung all over him na no da), or had to be with Nori- chan (since she was the only other person in the building that Kuma knew by name). Of course there was also the possibilities that Mika wasn't in the building or on her own in the building, or in the building with some stranger which would technically make it 5 possibilities, but math wasn't Kuma's strong point (no fingers) and Ryuichi wasn't supposed to talk to strangers.  
  
But it was way too many places to look anyway - there was only one thing to be done!  
  
Pulling out his cell he sent Mika an SMS.  
  
MIKA WAN2CU LUV RYU1  
  
Kekekekeke. Perfect. She would never suspect anything. Now they just had to sit back and wait for Mika to message them back and say where she was.  
  
While they were waiting, Kuma also sent a message that Ryuichi didn't see but mostly consisted of 3-4-3 3-4-3 3-4-3 which made no sense to Ryuichi at all - but then typing wasn't Kuma's strong point either (no fingers) 


	5. all good things and some not so good no...

YaYaYa! Mika was with Tohma! How convenient! Convenient perhaps because Ryuichi had forgotten he was trying to avoid Tohma - but convenient also because Tohma's office had a big ol' fire hose right out the front (it had magically appeared to celebrate Kumagarou's two-day anniversary of the discovery of matches) and as any fule nose, evil witches melt in water.  
  
. . . and if that didn't work there was a big ol' axe too - and what constituted 'emergency use' more than witch-slaying?  
  
Anyway, today Tohma's office was on the 6th floor (not because the author didn't really know where Tohma's office was located, but simply because it tended to move to wherever was most appropriate to the fic - not to mention 6 was Kumagarou's favorite number . . . today. . . on with the story. . .).  
  
"Come Kuma-sama! The final battle approaches! Up this measley flight of stairs!" Pant. Wheeze. No . . . Shuichi wasn't THAT heavy . . . just . . . . well . . . Kuma HAD been eating a lot of candy lately . . . and maybe porking up just a little and all . . .  
  
". . ." Muttered Kumagarou darkly. Okay, so maybe Ryuichi had been eating a little too much candy lately too na no da.  
  
"ALY-VAY-TOR?" Queried Ryuichi sounding out the foreign word in surprise - a novel concept perhaps, but the technology for something like that had to be years away. He didn't have time to think about it when Mika might be upstairs right now creating evil clones.  
  
Which wasn't the case at all. Mika was rather unsuspiciously sitting in Tohma's office filing at her nails and trying to decide whose life she wanted to dominate next . . . hmm . . . Eiri . . . Tatsuha . . . Eiri . . . Tatsuha . . . completely oblivious (by design) of K who was playing good cop - bad cop with Tohma (mostly bad cop since there was only one of him . . . if only Ryuichi were here, he did a pretty passable good cop . . . now Shuichi was another matter - K still had nightmares of Shuichi running the corridors, gun in hand, demanding to be called Big Bad Seme - that boy seriously needed therapy . Or something .).  
  
Tohma genuinely didn't seem to know anything, so K was at an impasse of what to do. He couldn't just LEAVE that bullet in there . . . it was dangerous to carry a loaded weapon . . . maybe he could accidentally shoot Tohma in the foot . . . ?  
  
Perversely, Tohma wasn't really paying attention anyway (which isn't really recommended when the OTHER GUY has a gun). If what K had unwittingly told him was true, Shuichi hadn't gone home yet, and was still drugged up and being dragged about by Ryuichi (he had no idea just how right he was about the 'drag' part).  
  
Giggle. Tohma himself had called Eiri over 6 hours ago, and knowing Eiri he would have sent someone expendable (which when it came to Eiri, was everyone) and convenient - which meant he'd probably sent Tatsuha and Eiri would right about now be coming to the conclusion he had sent his decidedly perverted brother to pick up his very cute and very unconscious boyfriend. Skipping gaily across to the window he peered out to see a familiar Merc come speeding into the car park. Ah . . . so predictable.  
  
"Yuki Eiri . . . I should have known!" Murmured K behind him. That bullet wouldn't go to waste after all. K, having the longer legs naturally beat Tohma out of the office, flinging open the door to the fire escape ecstatically and incidentally startling Ryuichi.  
  
Now Ryuichi, presuming he had the element of surprise was rather . . .er . . . surprised. He stumbled back, tripping over Sakano who happened to be still lying in the stairwell from earlier and doing a rather passable impression of a bannister. Which was gratifying really because it explained why that last step was squeaking so much when Ryuichi used it. However it also left Ryuichi overbalanced.  
  
Ryuichi could only stare in horror as Shuichi fell from his arms and tumbled down the stairs. Now mostly-insensate as he might have been, three successive cranial blows were all it took to wake Shuichi up (on a good day). K took notes. As luck (depending on your point of view) would have it, one Yuki Eiri decided to put in an appearance at that point in time.  
  
If nothing else, Shuichi had learned to be somewhat of an opportunist when it came to gouging affection from the chunk of stone which he liked to refer to as Eiri-Sweetums heart. (Of course he didn't call Yuki that to his face . . . he wasn't THAT stupid). So when it was a matter of waking up in freefall, about to collide with said lover, it was Shuichi's duty to take advantage of the situation.  
  
Which sort of helped to explain why Yuki, who was usually reticent about public displays of affection found himself toppled and stripped to the waist before he even really knew what was going on . . . which was becoming a more and more familiar position to find himself in lately.  
  
. . . and yet . . . not unpleasant - so he let himself be mauled as long as he thought he could get away with claiming shock (6-8 minutes), before pushing Shuichi away, making a point of calling him a baka in the process (just to be on the safe side).  
  
"Yuki!" Panted Shuichi, decidedly pleased with himself, again glomping the object of his affection. Not having much of an attention span Shuichi'd already forgotten several major points - like the fact he had no idea how he got here and why he was wearing a decidedly girly dress (even if it did match his hair nicely); but then this could be understood when one had better things to do - like wrap themselves around Eiri-kun for example.  
  
"You saved me!" Murmured Shuichi huskily, meaningfully grabbing one of Yuki's hands and clasping it over him fake, yet still heaving, bosom. Sure he'd survived bigger falls than this without injury before, but only twice while wearing a floor-length dress, so technically he couldn't be sure he wouldn't have been injured.  
  
Yuki was not unmoved. However perhaps it was a combination of Tohma leering at his bare chest and K just plain leering that made him act like a cold hearte . . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . . okay it was force of habit then.  
  
Actually he'd come for Shuichi (Tatsuha could fend for himself) and the brat had saved him the trouble of looking - and despite appearances, Yuki wasn't averse to occasionally having his shirt ripped off and more than a bit curious to see exactly what Shuichi's bra was stuffed with.  
  
"Let's go home." He mumbled gruffly to Shuichi who was purring at his ankles. Deftly he shouldered Shuichi (who had started complaining of all things about having sore feet), frock and all, and walked out of the building.  
  
AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER*  
  
THE END keeping in mind there will be. . .  
  
EPILOGUE!  
  
FOOTNOTE:  
  
*Well Shuichi and Yuki did . . . until the next time Yuki threw Shuichi out of his apartment . . . which was two days later. 


	6. epirog

"Ohhhh. Tongue." Remarked Ryuichi in understanding -Kumagarou had been right as usual. If only Ryuichi had kissed Shuichi like that earlier, Kuma wouldn't be sulking now. So Ryuichi, technically speaking was to blame for Kumagarou's depression.  
  
Ryuichi scratched at his cheek thoughtfully. Shuffled his feet a bit.  
  
Guilt was boring. Maybe he'd go back to the studio and destroy that spinning wheel before someone else came and got injured. His back was pretty sore already and he didn't fancy dragging anyone else around today - not to mention if it was someone big like K he wasn't sure where he'd get a dress big enough to fit them.  
  
Kuma was less than impressed with this decision, since he would have much rather stayed and watched Yuki and Shu make out, but Ryuichi decided this wasn't such a good idea. Sooner or later Shuichi would go home with Yuki and Kuma would get sad again. Better to go destroy something and keep his mind off it. Kuma grudgingly agreed since destroying things was perhaps his most favorite thing to do (after stalking people).  
  
Mika, not being able to watch Yuki being happy for too long a stretch at a time without getting physically ill, excused herself with as much dignity as she could muster. She decided to give up on ruining Yuki's life, just for today anyway. After all he had his hands full with Shuichi (which some would argue was punishment enough). It was an extremely out of character, and almost . . . 'nice' thing to do, so Kami took pity, and made sure as she walked past the broom closet, she heard a rather familiar cry for help.  
  
This basically left K and Tohma ogling Shuichi and Yuki. Technically Sakano was there too, but nobody seemed to notice, since Tohma was busy mumbling to himself that he too could look good in a pink negligée, and K was timing how long Yuki could go without oxygen. It was a personal best, nearly 3 minutes before he had to break the kiss and push Shuichi away. Shuichi, who had also been timing, made a note of this. According to the book he'd been reading, the human brain could survive without oxygen for 4 minutes before irreversible brain damage occurred, therefore in his opinion Yuki was holding back. He adopted a hurt look until Yuki relented and carried him away.  
  
Hiro, having finally decided it was safe to leave his hiding place in the ladies toilet (and yes, he was curious as to why K had been in there earlier, though he doubted he would ever have the nerve to ask), decided to return to the studio for his guitar and go home for the day. Discretely he slipped out from the cubicle, deftly avoiding eye contact with Mika who was giving Tatsuha the royal flush in the next stall.  
  
Perhaps if he had left the studio now instead of intending to return to fetch his guitar, he might have been okay, instead he came across a murderous rabbit and its not so benevolent owner. Needless to say he discovered where Suguru had been all day and NG got to save money on hospital bills by having them share a room at Tokyo Medical.  
  
Suguru, who had recently regained consciousness, took this rather well (which was to be expected since he had been on a first name basis with most of the staff in ICU pretty much since he first signed with NG), adding only a small repertoire on how Shuichi had better not think this was a good enough excuse not to finish lyrics in recognition of the fact Hiro was recovering from head trauma and would probably have a headache.  
  
AND THEY ALL LIVED . . .  
  
THE END  
  
Sankyuu for reading! 


End file.
